Momma Roth's Visit
by DarkMistress101
Summary: A Teen Titans Go! fanfic. Arella Roth does not approve her daughter living with boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Momma Roth's Visit**

_Teen Titans Go! is not owned by me._

_In the Titan's Tower…_

"I'M GOING TO WATCH THE JUSTICE LEAGUE ON TV AND NO ONE IS GONNA STOP ME!" Robin yelled.

A laser suddenly blasted Robin to knock him out of the way. "Nuh uh! Robot and Zorc is coming on in five minutes and wanna watch the beginning of SEASON TWELVE ON THE BIG SCREEN!" Cyborg shouted.

A huge punch from a green gorilla knocked Cyborg out of the way. "NO! I'M GOING TO WATCH THE BIG BEAST SHOW ON HERE!" Beast Boy yelled only to get knocked out of the way by two green lasers.

"NO! The Silkie and I are going to watch the television show "My Meatloaf or Or Your Meatloaf?"!" Starfire argued.

Raven was watching this all go down while trying to read a spell book. The four fighting friends kept trying to keep the remote away from each other by using their powers..well Robin used his staff to hit others.

"That's it. I'm out." Raven said while floating out of the building without any of the Titans noticing.

Its been a week since the prism broke Raven into five of her personas. Nothing really changed after the put her back together, even the fact that the Titans are constantly confused with her emotions. They decided to live with it with the fact that she was a mystery, but at least she was a good friend to them somewhat, even to Beast Boy.

Raven decided to go to the Jump City Library for the day. Not only to get away from the Titan's bickering about what to watch on TV, but to learn new things about sorcery.

"Finally..a way to get away from them.." she said to herself after stepping into the huge library. She had a small smile on her face; it felt good to get away from the stress she had. She had a lot of book choices, there were mostly spell books authored centuries ago by spellcasters from all around the world. Raven had taken a liking to each of their works.

She sat on a beanbag chair relaxing on the little time she had; reading every single word, making sure she understands it.

"Raven?" a voice spoke out her name which made Raven look up.

"Who's there?!" she demanded as she gets into attack mode. Raven turned around only to see a tall womanly figure behind her.

The figure stepped out of the dark and towards her then smiled. Raven immediately recognized that woman who spoke her name. It was a woman wearing a long white cloak, similar to Raven's. Her hood was down, so her face can be seen clearer. She had fair skin, purple eyes that were slanted and smaller than Raven's, she also has long purple hair that reached her waist. Her ruby red lips formed into a warm smile, which made her radiant the atmosphere more.

"I missed you, dear" she whispered.

Raven tried not to cry, but she let out a small smile knowing that she was happy to see her at last.

"Mother, I missed you too.." she replied. Raven hugged her mother, Arella, which cause her to enjoy the embrace as mother and daughter reunite. Raven felt like crying, as well as their mom, but they were pretty tough. After five minutes they finally released each other from their grip.

"But...what are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"To see my daughter, of course, you want me to leave or something?" she asked.

"No, no!" Raven protested. "I'm glad you're here, but it's just a surprise to see you after all these years." That made Arella giggle a little.

"By the way, did you get my postcard?" the mother asked.

"I did." Raven said. "It was beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it, dear." Arella said kindly.

Arella decided to treat Raven to a coffee and a treat at a cafe/bakery. Raven ordered a blueberry scone and a coffee. While Arella just ordered an espresso. They talked about different things like their beliefs, spells, and their lives. Raven was actually interested in what her mother had to say; she was one of the few people Raven had a lot in common with her.

"So how long are you staying, mother?" Raven asked.

"Well, I plan on traveling around her world, it'll just be for few hours." she answered before sipping her espresso. "What about you, dear? I heard you're fighting crime."

"Well yeah, I'm in a group known as the Teen Titans. We fight all sorts of evil, no big deal." Raven answered. "We all live with each other."

This made Arella slightly worried, but she kept a smile on her face. "So..if you don't mind me asking, who are these members of the Teen Titans?"

"Well a girl named Starfire, and three guys-"

"GUYS?" Arella interrupted which made Raven jumped a little. "and you..live with guys too?" she asked.

"Well yeah.." Raven said feeling afraid somewhat. Arella couldn't believe what she heard. Her daughter shares a house with boys as well. She tried to hide her feelings about this from her daughter, but she wanted to look more into this whole organization.

"Who are these guys?" She asked.

"Their names are Robin, Beast Boy ,and Cyborg." Raven answered. Arella laughed a little which made Raven confused.

"Those are such unusual names." she commented which made Raven blush a little.

"Hey, let's go to this Titans Tower so I can meet everyone. I wanna know about your life right now." Arella suggested.

"Sure.." Raven agreed. "but how did you know it was called the Titans Tower?"

"Oh, your father told me after he tried to convert you into your inner demon.." she answered. "but he never told me that Raven lived with guys as well…" she thought in her head.

Raven remembered that. "Yeah, it was crazy." Arella got up from her seat as well as her daughter did the same.

They both floated to the TT by flying; on the way, Raven got to show her mother a few famous locations in Jump City. Arella took interest in each location, but she was really focused on her daughter's teammates.

They finally arrived at the tower. Arella was impressed with its structure and design. "Its wonderful!" Arella said observing the huge house.

"Wait until you get inside, mother." Raven suggested. She formed a dark hole to get both her and her mother inside the tower.

" Wait until I get inside _indeed_." Arella thought in her head.

**End of Part 1**

_Well what do you think? I made Raven finally reunite with her mother. ^-^ Since this is a Teen Titans Go! fanfic, its gonna be more comedic than fighting evil. Chapter 2 coming soon_


	2. Chapter 2

**Momma Roth's Visit: Part 2**

As soon as mother and daughter got inside the tower, they were shocked. The Titans were sleeping after all that arguing about what TV show to watch. What put the "shock" in "shocking" was that Robin was in his boxers with a baseball design on them. Raven felt embarrassed while Arella felt extremely uncomfortable, making her have second thoughts on her daughter staying with them.

"This will take a sec." Raven assured before using her tentacle- like powers to grasp each of the Titans; then squeezing them until they finally screamed.

"WHY RAVEN?!" Robin yelled before Raven dropped all of them.

"because we have a GUEST!" she answered. The Titans looked at the woman standing beside Raven feeling embarrassed.

Robin started to put on his outfit. "Oh well, I didn't know that..um we were having a visitor...hehe." Arella shyly smiled trying to look as polite as she can be.

"Anyways...this is my mother, Arella Roth." Raven introduced. The rest of the Titans smiled to try to help Arella rease that embarassing moment.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am, I'm Robin, leader of the Titans." he greeted.

"Ahhh, a pleasure to finally meet the leader." she said

Starfire floated to the mother to greet her. "Hello, I am Starfire, Raven's female friend. On my planet, there were rumors that Trigon married a beautiful woman with a flawless complexion. I see they are not rumors after all." Arella smiled and they shook hands. "Very nice to meet you, Starfire. What planet are you from?"  
"Tamaran." she answered.

"I'll have to go there someday." Arella said trying to imagine her planet.

Cyborg walked up to greet the mother after Star.  
"Hey, Mrs. R, I'm Cyborg, Raven's robotic alley, com-padre, etc." he greeted.

Arella ignored the fact that he was one of Raven male "housemates" by shaking hands with him. "A pleasure to meet you, Cyborg." she said.  
Cyborg opened the hatchet from his robotic stomach and held a meatball up to Arella's mouth with a tiny robotic claw.

"Try one of my meatballs from Meatball Day." he suggested. Just before Arella could say anything, Raven smacked it away from her mother with a hand made from her magic.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, CYBORG!" Raven shouted. Everyone froze in silence. "Those stupid meatballs are weeks old!"

Cyborg chuckled then he got serious. "Hey...you never waist a good meatball,Rae!"

Raven rolled her eyes before sitting down. Suddenly a green kitten jumped onto Raven's lap making her slightly annoyed.  
Arella smiled. "Raven, you never told me you had a pet cat." Raven only sighed.

"That's not my pet...that's my pest." Raven said. "Beast Boy,get off!"

Beast Boy turned back into his original form then he approached Arella. "I am Beast Boy, the awesome/funny guy of this organization." he greeted trying to sound alluring and sexy, which failed.

"and you must be this Beast Boy my daughter has mentioned..." Arella said, not amused with his behavior.

"Correct and correct." he answered before jumping onto Raven's lap as a cat.

Arella felt a little tense, but she took a deep breath. "Raven...why is the green one always stay near you?"  
Beast Boy purred up against her, not realizing that Arella was getting angrier by the second. Raven seemed to be annoyed, yet she has done nothing to get him off.

"because she digs me!" Beast Boy proudly answered.

Raven placed her book down. "I do not!" she snapped.

Arella raised an eyebrow. "More like you "dig" her." she corrected.

"Not as much as he likes scratching posts..." Raven added leaving Arella confused and disturbed while the other Titans laughed.

Beat Boy shook his head. " Rae, I told you! I was playing along to try and make Cy look bad! I mean, really, an inanimate object? He didn't fix that matchmaker machine, he broke it!"

Raven pushed him off her lap. "News flash, love machine: you didn't embarrass him! You embarrassed ME at our wedding!" This made Arella very tense and worried.

Beast Boy returned to his normal state. " ...Well, nobody ever accused me of being a genius at turning things back on people, ya know..."  
"Wedding?!" Arella interrupted. "You two almost got-... "

"Its a long story..." Beast Boy and Raven said in unison. Arella was about to faint, her daughter was about to make...a huge decision that could affect her life.

"My baby..." she muttered. "I need something to cool me off."

Robin quickly grabbed a glass of water "Here Ms. Roth" he said handing her the refreshing drink. Arella chugged the whole thing in seconds, much to the Titans' surprise.

"I need to take a nap..." Arella sighed. Raven got up and stretched.

"I'll take you to my room, mother." Raven said before assisting her mother to her room. Arella had a huge headache cause of her worry for her daughter. She raised Raven all her life in Azarath. She supported her and gave all her love to Raven. The two were very close and Arella swore that she'll protect her from anything that will harm her.

The gorgeous mother laid down on her daughter's bed. She slowly closed her eyes to relax herself. Raven was worried for her mother's health; her eyes showed her feelings.

"Mother, do you need some tea?" Raven asked.

"N-no dear..its alright, I just need to rest.." she assured.

"Okay..." Raven said. She slowly left her room, leaving her mother resting alone.

Arella slept for three hours straight. She couldn't allow her daughter to ruin her life by living with boys.. Heck, she was even about to marry one of them. The fear, tension kept increasing throughout her mind, body, and spirit...

"I need to observe more of this tower..." Arella thought in her head.

**End of Part two. So clearly Arella loves her daughter...but she's having a hard time coping with the fact that her girl is all grown up. I'd like to thank BrodRoad for the BBxRae dialogue it was a great idea to put extra in my chapter, giving Arella more worries about her daughter's life. Clever!** ^-^

**Part Three coming soon**


End file.
